ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And your Enemies Closer
Plot Fasttrack skids to a stop in front of a warehouse on the waterfront. Rubi and Josh teleport nearby. '' (Fasttrack):: Took you long enough. (Rubi): Shhh! ''The trio peer into a window and see Forever Knights everywhere. One group is carrying boxes from trucks and laying them down nearby a certain Forever Knight with gleaming silver armor and a huge claw attached to his wrist. '' (Fasttrack): I call Mr. Shreddy! ''Fasttrack backs up and then super speed dashes into the warehouse. He punches two unsuspecting guards and races straight to "Mr. Shreddy" he uppercuts the Knight and twirls into a roundhouse kick sending the Knight flying into one of the backs of the trucks. He then ducks behind some boxes as the remaining Forever Knights begin to fire. Josh bursts in and throws 3 knights into the water with his telekinetic power. Rubi sighs and fires a beam of scarlet energy knocking 4 knights into dreamland. The Silver Knight from before stands up slowly. (Silver Knight): Fools. I will wrench the life from your weak bodies. (Fasttrack): Go ahead and try. Fasttrack zooms past 2 Knights punching them as he goes by. He then readies a punch to the Knight's face but his hand is caught by the Knight. (Fasttrack): Wha? (Silver Knight): *chuckles* Rubi blasts an orb of energy at the Knight who simply uses Fasttrack as a human shield. He then tosses aside Fasttrack like a toy and strikes the ground with his claw and digs up a chunk of concrete and hurls it at Rubi who creates a shield which deflects the boulder. (Silver Knight): Impressive, little heroes. Never has an opponent lasted this long. But I assure you, this fight is your last. Fasttrack gets up and throws a crate at the Silver Knight who slashes through it like paper. Josh hurls more crates at the Knight who can slice through them fast enough and ends up being knocked down. He stands up. He reaches for a curved piece of bone on an open crate. (Silver Knight): We found this in an ancient Aztec city. It's called the Dragon Tooth. Let us see what it can do. Silver Knight clawed at Josh who dodged by dropping to the floor. Fasttrack jump onto the Silver Knight's back. '' (Silver Knight): get off me! I said- ''Silver Knight releases a wave of golden energy sending Fasttrack flying. (Silver Knight): So this is the power of the Dragon's tooth? Fasttrack hits a wall and reverts. (Blitz): Ouch. Time to try something new. Blitz selects a new hologram and slaps down on the Omnitrix. A blue moth alien is what Blitz has turned into. (Big Chill): Cool. Hee-hee. Big Chill inhales and then exhaled a blue beam of cold energy that hits the Silver Knight who freezes over. The Knight then burst free. (Silver Knight): I am getting annoyed. The Knight slashes at Big Chill who simply turns intangible. '' (Big Chill): I like this one. ''The Silver Knight plunges his claw into a nearby electric generator electrifying his claw. He then slashed still intangible Big Chill but the lightning harms and Big Chill falls over unconscious. The Silver Knight punches Josh and slashes at a force field created by Rubi. He breaks free and kicks her successfully KOing the heroes. (Silver Knight, standing over Blitz body): Now for the final blow. There is a ringing sound. The Knight puts a finger to his helmet. (Voice): Silver Knight! Where are you!? (Silver Knight): Three punk "heroes" busted up my operation. I'm sorry sir it won't hap- (Voice): I don't care! Return to the castle immediately! Phase 1 shall begin. (Silver Knight): Yes, my master. *hangs up* Your lucky hero. The Silver Knight leaves. A few minutes later Josh regains consciousness. He shakes Rubi awake who in turn wakes Blitz. (Rubi): Josh do you know where he went? (Josh): I can't seem to read his mind. He's shielded. (Rubi): They all are while they wear those damn helmets. (Blitz): Let's think for second. There Knights... Are there any castles in Bellwood? (Rubi): Oh my god your right! Josh gear up where headed to Castle Havenloft! End. Characters *Blitz *Rubi *Josh Villains *Forever Knights *Silver Knight Aliens *Fasttrack *Big Chill (first appearance) Characters * Blitz * Rubi * Josh Category:Episodes